Frieza's Brother Returns! Cooler's New Form
Summary The figure appears to be Cooler who reveals that he was moved to Age 780 to receive secret training from King Kai, King Yemma, and Whis. He transforms into Metal form and proceeds to attack the Shadow Dragon; he is able to send him flying as Cooler's metal armour keeps him protected from Obrensaika's Aura of Flames. Obrensaika transforms into his Super Dark Shenron form and proceeds to battle against Cooler. They are an even match for each other and easily deflect each others attack as they continue to battle one another. Cooler knees Obrensaika in the gut and sends him into the ground as he repeatedly punches him in the gut as they crash into the ground as it deforms as Cooler continues to pummel before being punched and sent into the Bamboo Forest. Cooler proceeds to transform into his Super Metal form and continues the battle; they land on the forest floor as they continue Obrensaika uses his Flaming Crow Missile against Cooler but is able to dodge it as destroys a section of the forest as he is knocked to the ground and slammed into the ground by ankle multiple times before throwing him into a tree. Cooler is forced back into the Desert as Obrensaika uses his Flaming Crow Carpet Bomb; devastating the bamboo forest as he uses his Flaming Phoenix Blast on the ground and results in a large explosive wave. The rocks in the area become molten as a result of the heat and creating sections of lava ponds. The heat and fumes make it difficult to see, but Cooler is able to sense the Shadow Dragon and continues to clash with one another as the crater caused by the phoenix expands and the ponds are destroyed as they take clashes into the sky and proceeds knock him into a Mushroom Tree in the Diablo Desert. The two continue battle throughout the desert and eventually knock each other back with punch to face each before continuing the fight and clashes before Cooler wraps his tail around the Shadow Dragon's ankle and smashes him into the ground before stomping in the stomach before hurling him at a large rock, and follows with a heavy punch to the gut. The force of punch sends him flying through rock and across the ground before crashing into a mushroom tree. Obrensaika becomes angered by his failure as he frees himself and powers up more before attempting to take down Cooler but receives a punch in the gut followed by an elbow to back; causing him to hit the ground. Cooler continues to knock down after every attempt to get back up and eventually the Shadow Dragon nearly falls over due to his injuries. His anger and frustration starts getting to him and clouds his judgement as he continues to try and attack, but is knocked down every time. Eventually after being knocked down for a second time; Obrensaika promises to destroy Cooler with his next attack. Category:Fanga